Problemas!
by Mitsuki-Nishikino321
Summary: Jolks!MimoPile!.. Advertencia : Genderbend!
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola a todos! espero y les guste this historia, Comencemos bueno!

no soy dueña de amor vivo ni de Sus interpretes

\- Punto De Vista 'Soramaru -

"Veamos como puedo vengarme de Kussun, Pila, Emittsun y Rippi?" were mis Pensamientos MIENTRAS caminaba day en el Parque, con ESTABA molesta Kussun, Pila, Emittsun y Rippi Por Que hace como 4 Días ellas me gastaron Una broma cruel, Lo Que Pasó FUE Que Las chicas falsificaron las Naciones Unidas Documento de Diciendo del hospital en solitario A que me quedaban 4 Días de vida, ridículo ¿No?

\- Tengo Que Pensar Una buena Manera de vengarme de los AEE 4 - Dije en voz alta, Realmente estoy molesta ellas en contra, digo ¿a quien se le Ocurre Hacer algo tan cruel?

\- Disculpe, señorita - Dirijo mi mirada Hacia mi Izquierda to view Aun hombre de traje negro ACERCARSE a mi - No Pude Evitar escuchar Que Quiere vengarse de alguien ¿Cierto?

\- Emm .. Si - Dije con desconfianza

\- Yo sí puedo ayudarla con eso - El Tipo ESE saco de su chaqueta Un pequeño frasco ONU de la estafa Rosa liquido - ESTO le ayudara un CONSEGUIR Lo Que Quiere

\- ¿Que es esto? - A Pesar De Que Quiere ayudarme no me fio Mucho de el

\- Solo Tienes Que echar this in La Comida de quien quieras vengarte y listo - Dijo con una Sonrisa, Hmm no suena mal bronceado

\- Esta bien, Dámelo - estire mi mano y el Depósito el frasco en mi mano, Cuando El tipo se fue sumir el frasco Brevemente, Ahora estoy decidida, me vengaré de eses 4 por haberme Hecho ESA estúpida broma, Lentamente hice Mi Camino Hacia el Estudio

CUANDO Llegue Pude ver Que las chicas Estaban tiradas en el piso Respirando de forma agitada, vaya ¿De que me Perdí? ignorando ESE Hecho Camine Hacia la sala de descanso to see Que En Una mesa habian Varios platillos de comidas y Cada Uno de Ellos tenia el nombre de Cada Una de las chicas Escrito en Ellos

Verti el liquido en el plató Que tenia escrito el nombre de Kussun, LUEGO EL-Pile, LUEGO Emittsun y de ultimo Rippi, el liquido del frasco se habia Terminado y justo en ESE Momento las chicas entraron a la habitación

\- ¡Oh! Soramaru Qué Bueno Que estas aqui! queriamos decirte algo - Dijo Kussun MIENTRAS se me acercaba Junto a Pila, Emittsun y Rippi

\- Que Quieren? - Les Dije con frialdad MIENTRAS me cruzaba de brazos

\- Queriamos pedirte perdón La Broma que te HICIMOS - DIJO Pila, Eh? esperen! se estan disculpando?! no !, por favor no se disculpen van a Hacer Que Me Sienta mal desde el lugar de hice

\- De verdad lo sentimos Mucho no debimos Hacerle eso a una amiga como tu - Dijo Rippi con una Sonrisa, okey, Ahora me siento mal

\- Solo queriamos Decir eso, Ahora vamos un rincón Que muero de hambre - Dijo con simpleza Emittsun MIENTRAS SE acercaba al plato Que tenia escrito su nombre, Las Demás hicieron Lo Mismo, Ay no! los platos!

-! Pila Kussun Emittsun Rippi! no se coman eso! - Dije pero ya era Demasiado Tarde, Pila, Emittsun, Rippi y Kussun dejaron caer al suelo SUS Cucharas

\- Q-Que esta Pasando ..? - La voz de la pila se apaga y despues se desmaya

\- N-no lo ... SE - Kussun y Emittsun se desmayan Despues de la pila y la ultima FUE Rippi, Las Demás se levantaron un Revisar una las chicas

\- ¡Pila! Pila estas bien! - Mimorin sacudía una pila de ONU Lado A Otro Tratando de despertarla

\- Esto Es mi culpa - Dije en voz baja MIENTRAS Miraba los cuerpos de mis amigas tirados en el suelo

\- Kussun! Kussun no juegues HacI! Despierta! Esto No es divertido! - Nanjo-san parecia Que Queria llorar MIENTRAS agitaba un Kussun

\- Emittsun! ¡por favor! Abre los ojos! - La Que SI ESTABA llorando la era MIENTRAS Ucchi abrazaba El Cuerpo de Emittsun

\- Que Fue Lo Que Hiciste! - Dijo Shikaco molesta MIENTRAS Me Miraba con los Ojos llorosos, Nunca habia visto una Shikaco de forma ESA Y Todo por mi culpa

\- Yo .. Verán - les Yes Sí Lo Que Lo Que Paso y ellas parecían querer ahorcarme, Entre Nosotras Llevamos una Kussun, Pila, Rippi y un Emittsun SUS Casas y Nos Fuimos, sin pecado los antes De que Nanjo, Mimorin, Ucchi y me Shikaco regañaran por casi matar a las chicas, me Pregunto que se era el contenido de la Botella Y Que Tiene efecto? Mañana bueno ESO Lo Veremos

Fin...


	2. Capitulo 2

\- Pov' Pile -

Ayy me duele la cabeza, ¿donde estoy?, miro en todos lados y me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi casa pero.. como llegue aquí?, recuerdo que estaba en el estudio con las chicas y después de que comiera un poco de la comida que me trajeron luego me sentí mareada y con un extraño ardor en mi vientre y pecho, después todo se volvió negro, no recuerdo mas nada mas que ese momento

otra cosa que recuerdo fue que Soramaru grito algo sobre que no comiéramos la comí..da, esperen un segundo?, todo eso fue obra de Soramaru!?! Grr cuando le ponga las manos encima juro que la matare!!, después de que tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa ya que esta esta extrañamente apretada, especialmente en el pecho y la cintura

\- demonios por que esta tan apretada?! dudo mucho que haya engordado - camine hacia el baño de mi casa y tome mi cepillo de dientes pero cuando me veo en el espejo el cepillo que estaba en mano se cae al piso, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras miraba mi reflejo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos atrás

\- P-P-Pero q-que .. QUE RAYOS ME PASO!!! - grite mientras miraba mi reflejo con horror - no,no,no,no, No!! que.. que es esto?!... mi hermoso cabello largo... desapareció... mis pechos también!! mis hermosas caderas tampoco están y mi precioso trasero tampoco ...

\- Eriko estas bien, escuche gritos y... - Mi madre entro dentro de mi cuarto de baño y se me quedo mirando horrorizada, oh no, va a gritar

\- Espera!! antes de que grite!! soy yo, Eriko!! no se que me paso pero cuando desperté estaba hací!! - le dije alterada, mi madre se me quedo mirando fijamente de pies a cabeza, esto es incomodo - Mama, me gustaría poder quedarme a charlar pero... necesito algo de ropa, esta me esta apretando demasiado

\- Oh! si! enseguida te busco algo!! - mi madre salio de mi baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por que presiento que esta tramando algo? nuevamente me miro en el espejo y ahora que me doy cuenta, me veo muy Sexi como hombre ... Hmm... tengo que admitir siento un poco de curiosidad sobre mi nuevo cuerpo... coloco mis manos a los lados de mi camisa y con un poco de dificultad la levanto hacia arriba dejando mi torso completamente desnudo, Wow mi cuerpo si que esta marcado

\- Eriko, te conseguí algo de ropa de tu hermano - mi madre entro nuevamente al baño entregándome una muda de ropa

\- Gracias mama - le agradezco con una sonrisa la cual ella devuelve para darse la vuelta lista para salir

\- No ahí problema Hija... o debería decir hijo - dijo con burla

\- MAMA !! - el sonrojo en mis mejillas no podría ser mas notorio

Pov' Kussun

-"Que rayos me paso!!" - pensé mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, bueno Kussun Calmate no paso nada, esa maldita Soramaru me las pagara !!,

Pov' (Pile,Kussun,Emittsun y Rippi )

\- " Voy a matar a Soramaru!!! " - pensaron las 4 al mismo tiempo mientras se vestían con ropas mas sueltas

Pov' Normal

Soramaru,Mimorin,Nanjo, Shikaco y Ucchi estaban haciendo estiramientos mientras debes en cuando miraban a la entrada del auditorio preocupadas por sus novias y amigas, Soramaru empezó a inquietarse por las miradas que les deban las chicas

\- Soramaru, te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, pero si Pi-chan no aparece por esa puerta, voy a matarte - dijo Mimorin mirando con frialdad a su mejor amiga la cual parecía asustarse

\- Lo mismo digo, si kussun no viene hoy al estudio te voy a descuartizar - dijo Nanjo-san sin quitar su mirada de la entrada principal del auditorio

\- Lo único que digo es que si Emittsun no aparece Sora-chan tendrá que dormir con un ojo abierto - dijo Ucchi con una sonrisa "inocente" que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Soramaru

\- Yo no haré nada ilegal, lo menos que puedo hacer es publicar vídeos vergonzosos de Sora si Rippi no aparece - dijo Shikaco con un suspiro, en eso 4 chicos muy guapos,sexis y calientes entraron al estudio y los 4 se veían furiosos, los 4 muchachos se acercaron a Soramaru molestos

\- Soramaru!!! te vamos a matar !! - dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

\- Soramaru que fue lo que nos hiciste!! - dijo el de cabello castaño claro, el cual tenia el flequillo un poco largo cubriendo la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, estaba vestido con un playera blanca con las mangas negras, jeens negros, cinturón negro y unos botines negros

\- Esperen un segundo, esas voces las reconocería donde fuera... Kussun,Pile,Rippi,Emittsun!! pero que fue los que les paso!! - dijo la jefa quien había estado mirando todo el alboroto

\- Preguntarle a Soramaru!! - dijeron los 4 molestos, Mimorin, Nanjo,Ucchi y Shikaco estaban en Shock y como no estarlo cuando tu novia se convierte en hombre de un día para otro

\- P-Pi-chan? - dijo Mimorin temerosa, el chico de cabello castaño la mira con una expresión triste

\- deja me adivinar, Ahora que soy hombre no quieres salir conmigo verdad ? - dijo Pile-kun con una sonrisa forzada, Mié tras agachaba la mirada

\- Eso no es cierto!! - Mimorin se levanto y abrazo a Pile-kun con fuerza - No me importa si eres hombre o mujer!! yo aun hací te amo !!

\- Mimorin... te quiero - el castaño la abraza con fuerza, kussun se acerca a Nanjo de forma tímida, Kussun ahora era mas alto que Nanjo

\- N-Nan-chan yo lo sien... - Kussun no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Nanjo lo abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello

\- Baka! me preocuparse mucho!! - Nanjo empezó a golpear el pecho de Kussun levemente, Kussun no lo soporto y la abrazo con fuerza

\- Lo siento, Lo siento mucho - dijo mientras una que otra lágrima caía de sus ojos, Shikaco y Rippi no necesitaron hablar ya que estaban muy ocupados abrazándose ( Rippi Ajora era mas alto que Shikaco pero era mas bajo que Pile ) Ucchi estaba muy ocupada tratando de decidir a el pobre de Emittsun quien parecía bastante nervioso

\- Okey, esto es interesante - dijo la jefa - se me a ocurrido una idea espléndida para un nuevo episodio para Love Live

\- Enserio ? - preguntaron las chicas y los chicos un poco confundidos

\- Si, preparen se por que esto sera interesante - dijo con una sonrisa

continuara...


End file.
